epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Off-Season: Robespierre vs the Headless Horseman - Myth vs History
Greetings my ghouls, to the MBOHS Halloween special! It's my first Off-Season, which means Myth vs History! Credits to ROA for the battle idea. Thanks to Bran, Joe, Legion, Thy for proof-reading, and TK for the fabulous cover. It's the headless executioner vs headless executioner, who will come out...a-head. Kill me. LET'S DROP THIS. (also check out Drak's new battle, Wonder's new battle, A6's new battle, BreZ's new battle, Flat's new battle, TK's new battle, Night's new battle, and Joe's new battle <3) Beat Haunted Rap Beat Starts at 0:22 Lyrics Robespierre: I brought the charge against a veteran who never received his pension His murderous ass upon an ass, cowardly killing children for attention Something must be done! This fiction has no place here! Who has the sentences to sentence him? Why me, Robespierre! I have no trouble erasing myths, just ask the Catholic God, A sure win for Maximilien, who’s is a-head on top I burned a path through Versailles and brought the end of a tyranny, And I will be dropping sharp cuts like a verbal guillotine My execution was legendary even before I was put to death, I’ll make a tragedy of this laughingstock like he’s Marie Antoinette So get off that high horse before of weak control you’re accused, For even that foreign panda Psy could ride a horse better than you! Headless Horseman: WHERE IS MY HEAD??? It’s been ages since I’ve had one, so let me Club in this Jacobin Because his head is so Hollow, it could be my next replacement If good rhymes were bread, then the king must’ve raised the taxes Now go Bastille yourself against my massacre of your masses Your stance is filled with more holes than sarcoidosis left your face You’re a bigger disgrace to France than when a junkie won your races Your ego stacks tall but even dismounted you’re still below me You can try to cut me off, but I keep on flowing! Given the chance your people would hand the mic to Napoleon You’re such a failure in rap, you should shoot your jaw off again Robespierre: You’re quite a pain, no mistake, how many whippings does it take? Your hunt for this victory is in vain, call the win Ichabod Crane! What comes out my mouth is steel, highly numbered in caliber Mess with me? I literally knocked Halloween off the calendar You must be pretty frightened because you keep getting booed Mock France? Tsk, my country funded the war that killed you Headless Horseman: But it doubled your debt! Or do you not know anything about war? I’m sure the only time you handle powder is in that fancy wig of yours For one who loves perfection steppin’ to me was an error, Back off man, you can’t grab the Reins of this Terror! I admit you contributed to a free nation’s bloody beginnin’ But like your bed, your Rights of Men, forever neglected women! You’re the most pompous mad rat of your whole pack of Marats For one who despised the art of gambling you sure tossed away lots! And while you’re locked up in your attic I’ll be hitting the streets So here grab my sweets kid, and have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! Poll Who Won? Robespierre The Headless Horseman Hint for Next Off-Season Category:Blog posts